


Lambs

by mallyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor Muses. Spoliers Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambs

Davros was correct. For all his brilliance he didn't, couldn't want to see, what he made his companions become.

His Children of Time. They were his children. Not in the traditional sense but he was a father figure to them all. He took them and showed him the world, the wonder of it all, and the darkness. Held their hands when they were scared. Stroked their hair and held them in his arms to comfort them. Tucked them in at night, while he stayed awake keeping guard. Held their hair back when they ate strange foods that didn't agree with their delicate stomachs. Sent them on their way when they were ready to stand on their own again, ready to be the responsible adults he hoped they would be. He never thought, never dreamed that what they would become.

Warriors, fighters, champions of the good fight. Lambs to the slaughter, no not lambs they know some of the evils they fight again. They are pawns, the first line of defense, they are the dead walking.

Better to travel alone. To let the loneliness wrap around him. To run and not stop running, drifting until his hearts recover from the loss and pain. He never wanted to lay down so much and let-.

The Tardis made a pinging sound and the Doctor looked up and sighed. "Yes, of course, there is no use to wallow in self-pity. Come on then, lets just go where the fates take us shall we?"

The Doctor turned a dial letting it stop randomly in time. He has to keep moving, that is what he has always done, and that is what he always will do.


End file.
